


Even Angels Have Fetishes

by Pineprin137



Series: Cas's Pee Fetish [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Bed-Wetting, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester in Denial, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Flirting, Fetish, Hangover, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Luckily for Castiel, being in love with a hunter who drinks too much means he gets to indulge in his favorite fetish on a fairly regular basis.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's Pee Fetish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861513
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

During Castiel’s brief go at being a human, he discovered many things. The feel of the sun warming his skin, the taste of peanut butter and jelly, the horror of food poisoning… but he’d been expecting that-- _ well, not the poisoning, but how was he to know that humans shouldn’t eat things past the ‘Best By’ date?  _

There were other things too-- feelings Cas experienced for the first time. Sadness, loneliness, desperation, desire... _ lust _ . 

When angels inhabit a vessel, they don’t feel what their human host does. They don’t get tired or hungry. Without the need for sustenance to survive, they don’t urinate or defecate. Regular human ailments don’t affect them and they feel no pain- unless the wound is inflicted by a weapon of holy make.

But when Metatron made Castiel human, the former angel began to feel all of those things. He felt remorse when he saw young children at the encampments, he needed food and water to survive, sometimes, he would get so tired his eyes actually hurt. 

One night, while journeying between homeless encampments, Cas discovered fear. 

He found he didn’t like fear. The way it made his body shake while his heart pounded in his chest at the feel of a cold, sharp blade pressed against the flesh of his throat. 

_ Fear _ .  No one warned him about it or tried to prepare him for the numbness that slithered down his limbs. He was paralyzed in place while the stranger demanded Cas give him ‘the goods’. His human stomach churned and his belly ached, his palms got sweaty and his breath sounded funny- like he was gasping for air. 

And maybe he was, but Cas didn’t know what gasping felt like, so he had no idea if that was the right term. 

It had been horrifically embarrassing to be a former Angel of the Lord frozen in fear because of a measly knife. Castiel had fought in heavenly wars, killed demons with the touch of his hand, defeated Rafael, and released Heaven from an eternity of servitude and yet, there, that night, he felt completely, utterly weak. 

And then, to top it all off, his human body had decided to betray him even further.  Castiel had been confused- he hadn’t felt the need to go to the bathroom and yet, there he was, urinating on himself while being held at knifepoint. 

_ Warmth _ . That’s what he remembered most about the experience. He had been so cold, wandering from shelter to shelter, from temporary refuge to the next day’s encampment as he fought to understand his new status as a human. But when he peed himself, Cas felt warm for the first time in days. 

A fellow nomad had come across the in-process mugging and helped free him from the mugger’s grasp then invited him to come to warm himself by the fire. He’d told the man that he was quite warm but the man had only tsked when he saw Cas’s wet pants. It was then that Castiel understood that it wasn’t ‘normal’ to wet oneself for warmth. 

After Castiel regained his grace and returned to his former angelic glory, he no longer needed to urinate, but he still had a fond curiosity about it. Living with two human hunters gave him a unique opportunity to observe the ins and outs of what he later found out was called  _ desperation _ . 

The Winchesters were masters at ‘holding it’. After all, it wouldn’t be beneficial to be in the middle of a hunt and suddenly need to pee. So, they held it. There were ways to prevent the accidents Cas secretly enjoyed though. Before they left their dining establishment of choice for the night, both men would visit the facilities. Dean would refuse Sam entrance into the Impala until he had verified he ‘tried’ to go before a hunt. During their chats with witnesses and suspects, they limited their consumption of liquids. 

But, they were human, so accidents  _ did  _ happen…

Sam was in and out of the bathroom constantly while he had the flu. Dean forced Sam to pull over so he could ‘take a leak’ after a late night at the bar. Both brothers suffered from horrific nightmares-- Nightmares that, sometimes, caused them to relieve themselves while still in bed. 

Castiel would never admit to his...fetish, but thankfully, with two human companions, he got to enjoy it quite often. 


	2. Chapter 2

Like right now. Dean, passed out after finishing off two six-packs and half a bottle of tequila, had been fidgeting on the bed for the last ten minutes. Cas was sitting in a chair beside the bed, watching over him as Sam had instructed before angrily storming out of the Winchesters’ motel room for the night. 

In the dim light of the lamp, Dean’s battered body was on display. The hair on his thighs usually hidden by thick denim, the scars on his chest and belly revealed... 

Cas felt a tickle in the back of his brain, something from his time as a human. After a few minutes, he realized it was the hint of desire. 

He wanted to touch the slumbering hunter, feel Dean’s firm flesh beneath his hands. He would never take advantage of his sleeping friend, but he  _ did  _ want it. 

Dean made a sort of grumbly noise in his alcohol-induced sleep. When he rolled onto his back, Cas stared at the limp cock outlined on Dean’s thigh. He could  _ just  _ make out the heft of the hunter's testicles, snug in his black boxer briefs. 

Dean finally resettled with his head turned to face Castiel, his lips slightly ajar. 

Cas was so busy staring dreamily at Dean’s face that it took him a few seconds to realize Dean was moaning softly. Cas glanced down and saw Dean was relieving himself. The black material hid the growing wet-spot near the head of his cock well, but the golden puddle gathering at his hip gave it away. 

Thankfully, Cas had witnessed Dean’s drunken behavior enough times to know Dean wouldn’t wake if Cas slipped the hunter’s boxers down to free his pissing cock. 

Castiel slowly leaned forward until he could wrap his fingers around Dean’s dick. It felt heavy in his hand, pulsing with each deep breath, ushering more urine out onto his hand and the bedsheet. The angel lifted it, repositioning his hand so he could direct Dean's stream onto the carpeted floor instead of the linens. 

In his sleep, Dean moaned. At first, Cas worried he had hurt his friend, but after he took a quick peek into Dean's dream, he realized the hunter's vocalization was more  _ desperate desire _ than excruciating pain. 

When the stream finally died down, until it was barely a trickle dripping into Cas’s palm, he pressed down on the mattress to gather a cupful of sweet musky urine into his hand. He poured it onto Dean’s hardening cock. 

Cas smoothed his hand over Dean’s silky skin, teasing with only the lightest of touches. 

Dean whimpered, his cock leaking a bead of precome. 

Castiel continued his ministrations, cautiously bringing the sleeping hunter closer to release, even getting brave enough to cradle Dean’s heavy testicles in his palm. 

Another low groan came from Dean. 

Castiel stilled until the hunter finally snuffled into his pillow. Breathing a sigh of relief, Cas resumed his gentle movements. One wrong move could wake Dean and then, Castiel would miss out on the finale. 

Dean’s fist tightened in the sheet, his knuckles white as his breath came in short staggered gasps. With one final tug from Cas, Dean’s cock jerked, oozing cum into the puddle of urine on the bed. 

The hunter must’ve been feeling exceptionally relaxed now that he’d not only relieved his bladder but also had a rather spectacular night emission because once Cas let go, he flopped over onto his belly and began to snore loudly.

The motel room door opened, then closed with a soft thud as Sam entered. He left the main light off- the lamp gave off enough of a glow for him to see where he was going. 

“Cas, what’re you doing?” he asked, seeing the angel card his fingers through his idiot brother’s hair. 

“Dean was having a nightmare--” 

Sam walked over to the queen bed his brother was currently sprawled out on, scowling when he spotted the wet spot. _“Dammit, Dean…”_

He bent down so he could shake Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up-- You pissed the bed.” 

The snoring continued. 

“Dean, hey, get up, man. You’re gonna get cold if you leave it there all night.” Sam waited, cursing his brother’s penchant for drowning his sorrows. “Dude. Get up.” He nudged Dean with his shoe, unwilling to touch his brother’s pee-slicked skin. “Alright, fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, man…” 

He walked into the bathroom, returning with a full cup of water. Castiel tilted his head, unsure how a cup of water could wake Dean. 

_ Splash!  _

Spluttering curses, Dean woke. He opened one eye to glare at Sam, flipped him off, and promptly tried to go back to sleep. 

“Dean, hey, no. Get up, man. I need to take your sheets off.” 

_“Don’_ wanna…," Dean mumbled. _"Fuck off.”_

“Dude, if we don’t take care of this now, it’s gonna smell like piss for the rest of our stay!” Sam huffed, annoyed. 

Dean turned his head to frown at Sam. _“...huh?”_

_“You. Peed. The. Bed.”_ Sam said, slowly enunciating each word. 

_“I... what?”_ Dean yawned. Finally registering the cold wetness against his leg, he glanced down to see the large wet spot on the bed. He sighed, “Aw, fuck.”

“Uh-huh. Now, get up so we can change your sheets.” Sam turned to the angel silently watching them. “Cas, can you grab Dean some clean shorts from his duffle?” 

Castiel nodded. “Of course.” 

Unsure he wanted his angelic best friend rifling through his personal crap, Dean argued. “I’m not an invalid, Sam. I can get my own damn clothes.” 

Sam gave him the bitchface.“‘Course you can. ‘Cause it’s not like you’re barely sitting up on your own right now--Right?” 

Dean wasn't awake or sober enough to come up with a witty retort so he settled for, “Fuck you.” 

Tired of his brother's stubbornness and more than ready to crawl into his own bed, Sam sighed. “Dean, _enough_. Just let Cas help you so I can remake your bed and then, we can  _ all  _ go to sleep…” 

“Fine," Dean groused, swinging his feet to the floor. "But only because I have to take a leak anyway.” 

Sam watched in utter disbelief while his brother got up and stumbled over to the bathroom.  _ He couldn’t possibly… _

He stared in the direction of the open bathroom door in disbelief when the sound of Dean peeing broke the silence. 

_ “ _ _ How could you possibly still need to go…” _ Sam grumbled, carefully pulling off the fitted sheet. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Cas unearthed Dean’s last clean pair of underwear, he walked into the bathroom to set them on the counter along with a clean tee-shirt. He stood by the sink, watching. Dean was still drunk enough that the angel’s presence didn’t bother him. 

When the hunter listed dangerously to one side with his eyes barely open, the stream of urine splashed across the edge of the bowl and then, onto the floor.

Not wanting to invoke the younger Winchester’s wrath should he discover Dean ‘missed’, Cas quickly placed a towel on the floor at the base of the toilet then moved to Dean’s side to help hold him steady. 

Dean smirked when Cas’s arm slipped around his waist. He snorted softly,  _ “Geez, Cas, if you wanted to cuddle, all ya’ had to do was ask…”  _

“Perhaps when you aren’t quite so intoxicated, I will take you up on that offer," Cas replied, one hand covering Dean's on the hunter's dick to ensure he aimed properly. "But for now, I think it is in both of our best interests to not upset your brother any further.” 

_ “Pfft! Sammy’s fine. He’s jus' jealous ‘cuz I’m the dumb one so I don’t have to do research.”  _ Now that Cas was hands-on, Dean yawned and reached up to scratch at his bare chest. 

Cas frowned. “Dean, you are not ‘dumb’. You just overestimated your alcohol tolerance.” 

When Dean turned to frown back at him, his hips turned too. Castiel carefully guided the hunter so he was once again urinating  _ in _ the toilet. 

Dean was practically asleep with his head leaned back against Cas's shoulder by the time his cock pushed out the last few drops. The angel softly chuckled before helping him remove his sodden underwear. When he replaced them with the fresh pair, Dean stumbled forward, his hands braced on the wall on either side of Cas's head. His alcohol-laced breath was hot on the angel's face. 

After placing his hands on Dean's hips, Cas stood still. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

Dean licked his lips. "Gimme a minute." Once the dizziness subsided, he dropped his head onto Cas's shoulder. 

"Dean?" 

"Hm?" 

"I'd like to finish dressing you. Can you raise your arms?" 

_ "Do I have to?" _ Dean mumbled. 

Castiel paused, thinking about his answer. "I suppose, no. But you were shivering before you wet the bed so it might be a good idea." 

Dean lifted his head to give Cas a funny look. "... You watched me piss myself?"

Castiel's cheek reddened. "I, uh--" 

Dean chuckled. "'s there you're not telling me, angel?" Something about the way Dean said ‘angel’ made Castiel’s heart race. 

When Cas blushed harder, Dean stepped forward so their bodies were flush. "Did it make you hot? To see me lose control...?" He tugged on Cas's ear with his teeth. 

Castiel nodded, ashamed as much as he was aroused. Dean had never touched him like this before and he found he very much liked it. 

"Fuck, Cas, that's so hot," Dean groaned. 

"-- It is?" Castiel asked, wary of the hunter's acceptance. Dean was clearly still drunk so there was a likely chance that he wouldn't even remember having this conversation once he’d sobered up. 

_ "Mhmm..." _ Dean had to place his head back down when another dizzy spell made his stomach flip. "Gotta say, never would have pegged you as a piss fetish-er." 

Castiel squinted. "Dean, I don't believe that is a word." 

"Sure it is. Piss fetish-er-- One who has a piss fetish." 

When the drunk hunter swayed, Castiel helped him sit down on the toilet seat. Dean reached for his hand. "Can we go back to bed now?" he asked, slurring his words. He couldn’t determine whether it was from sleep-deprivation or too much tequila, but everything was spinning and he really wanted to lay down. 

"Yes, I believe your brother should be finished changing the sheets. Would you like me to assist you?" 

Too tired and dizzy to care about being macho, Dean nodded. Castiel waited for him to stand then wrapped his arm around the hunter's waist to lead Dean back into the motel room. 

The covers on his bed were turned down and Sam was asleep in the other one. 

Seeing his bed, Dean collapsed onto it, not caring that he wasn’t all the way on. His head was-- that’s what mattered. 

Cas went to sit in his chair once again, but Dean grabbed the bottom of his trench coat. 

_ “Where’re you goin’?” _

“I am going to sit in the corner so I can watch over you while you sleep. Sam says it is very important to monitor you to make sure you do not aspirate on your vomit while you are asleep.” 

Dean lifted his head off the mattress. “Gross.” He snagged a pillow to place under his head. __

_ “Lay down,” _ he mumbled, yawning as he closed his eyes.

Castiel walked around to the opposite side of the bed. He removed his trench coat and shoes but hesitated. “Dean, are you sure--” 

_ “Cas. Shut up and get in the fucking bed...”  _

As soon as Cas laid down, Dean readjusted so he was facing him. They weren’t touching, but they might as well have been. Castiel’s body was thrumming being so close to the hunter. 

Dean fell asleep almost instantly, but Cas just laid there. Wondering what this meant.  If Dean would even remember... 


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh...fuck,” Dean groaned, resting his head on the toilet seat in between waves of nausea. 

“You only have yourself to blame,” Sam said. He was standing in front of the sink while checking to make sure his sideburns were even before he put his razor away. 

Dean shuffled back to sit with his back against the wall, his eyes closed. “Hey, Sam?” 

“Hm?” Sam said, digging around for his toothbrush. 

“Did, uh, did anything- ” Dean paused when he thought he might be sick again. He dropped his head until it passed. “Did anything happen between me and Cas last night?” 

Sam turned to gape at his brother, his foamy mouth agape. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I kinda have this feeling that something happened,” Dean said, shrugging, “But I can’t remember shit right now.” 

Sam leaned against the sink, giving Dean his full attention. “So, what? You think you finally manned up and made a move?” 

Dean flipped him off before saying, “I don’t know. Everything’s fuzzy.” 

“Wait. You’re telling me that you  _ finally _ admitted to Cas that you’re in love with him and you can’t  _ remember it _ ?” 

Scowling at his brother, Dean hauled himself up off of the floor. Sam stepped aside so he could rinse his mouth and splash some water on his face. 

“I’m not  _ in love _ with Cas,” Dean argued as he walked into the main room so he could lay down on his empty bed. 

Cas had left earlier that morning, shortly after Dean stumbled into the bathroom the first time, to greet his tequila-induced hangover.

Once Sam finished up in the bathroom, he joined Dean in the room. He sat down on the bed across from his brother. 

“Dude, it’s okay. I’m not judging you--really.” 

Dean turned his head and opened his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’ve been nothing  _ but  _ judgy.” 

Sam blushed. “Okay, so maybe it threw me off a little to not only find out my big brother is  _ gay _ , but  _ also _ in love with an angel. Can you blame me? It’s not like you talk about this kind of stuff…”

Huffing exasperatedly, Dean sat up. “Okay, first off- I’m not  _ gay _ . I just, like some dick every once in a while.  _ Two _ , I’m not ‘in love’ with Cas. I just...like him and maybe I think he smells nice...But c’mon, man-- Love? Nah. No way.” 

“Why not?” Sam asked, “Why is it so impossible to think you may be in love with your best friend?”

“He’s an angel, dude.” 

“So? I had feelings for Ruby and she was a demon.” 

Dean stood up from the bed and began pacing the floor. “That was different.” 

“How?” 

“Ruby was an evil bitch who manipulated you seven ways from Sunday!”

“Uh-huh... And Cas has been a constant in your life for over five years. What’s your point, Dean?” 

“My point is... is...” Dean’s anger deflated as he realized with sudden clarity that his brother was right. He’d been attracted to Cas from day one, but over the years their relationship had deepened into something more. 

He sat down heavily on the bed. 

“Holy shit." Dean looked up at his brother. "Sammy... I think I'm in love with Cas.” 


End file.
